Have your cake and eat it too
by citigirl13
Summary: Elena loves Stefan more than life itself; he is her soulmate, her partner, her... Wait, is that cake? Humour and slight romance; K because I'm paranoid


**Hey! **

**I know I've been gone for AGES – read my profile for more information – but here is another one-shot! It's kinda like Elena's version of **_**Brotherly Bonding**_**. I'm not completely thrilled with it, but what the hell? **

**Hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters **

**XxX**

**Have your cake and eat it too **

_This is heaven. _

Elena honestly couldn't think of a better thing to do than be with Stefan. Not just the kissing, but the holding. She would run her hand through his hair, stare deep into his eyes, and tell him over and over that she loved him.

She was now resting her head against his shoulder while he played with her hair. "I love you," she murmured.

He grinned in her hair. "I love you too."

She lifted her head, wanting to kiss him again. He pulled his face away teasingly, and she pouted. "What do you say that we take this upstairs?"

Stefan smiled, thinking that this conversation was going exactly the way he wanted it. He opened his mouth, but was interrupted by the door opening. "Hey," Damon called as he strolled through, carrying a big white box. For once he didn't pause, but continued into the kitchen. Stefan watched him, unable to believe his luck. _Damon isn't bothering me? Wow. _He turned his head back to Elena, but to his horror he saw that his eyes were on Damon.

Without a word she stood up and followed him. Stunned, Stefan couldn't help but go after her. He found her staring at the box that Damon was unloading. "Elena?" he said softly. "Do you want to-"

"Did you get that from Florence's Bakery?" Elena acted as if she hadn't heard him.

To give his brother credit, he looked as confused as Stefan was. "Yeah," he said. "Double chocolate with fudge icing."

Elena's eyes widened, and almost involuntarily she took a step forward to the cake. "My favourite," she murmured. She ran her hand through the icing and sucked it off her finger. Both Damon and Stefan instantly felt turned on.

Stefan tugged Elena's arm. "Elena, honey, don't you want to go upstairs?" But Elena pulled out a plate and cut herself a huge slice. The brothers watched as she took her first bite: her eyes were closed in pleasure, her expression peaceful.

"This," she murmured, her mouth still full, "is heaven."

"Elena-" Stefan began again, but he had to stop. Elena was looking at him with an expression that he could only describe as fury. Even his older brother blanched at the sight. Her hair almost seemed to levitate above her head.

"Stefan," she said, her voice holding such fury despite the calmness. "You are stopping me from enjoying the cake. This is my _favourite _cake, from my _favourite _bakery. Do you know how often it is I have a cake like this? Almost never – if I'm lucky on my birthday. I _love _this cake. And if you so much speak to me when I am eating this; if you go anywhere near this cake, no one will be able to protect you."

The girl turned back to the cake, while Stefan stared at her, his face a mixture and shock and confusion. After a moment he left the kitchen, knowing there was no talking to Elena when she was this furious.

Damon was laughing. "You showed him," he said, reaching to put his arm over her shoulders. He flinched and pulled his arm away as if it had been caught in a trap. Elena's eyes were flashing angrily; Damon wondered if he could be burnt.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"I – er – I want cake?" he tried. As soon as the words were out of his mouth he regretted them. Elena leapt up, her eyes like lasers. _Oh God, I didn't make a will. I never went up the Eiffel Tower, why didn't I go up the Eiffel Tower? And I never swam with dolphins either, why – _

"I think you should leave."

Damon blinked. "Huh?" He had expected something more cutting, possibly physically painful.

"Leave. Now, before I do something I'll regret."

Without another word – he knew what was good for him – he stood up and left the kitchen. Now that he was away from the cake monster, he felt foolish. He could have taken her.

"I must love her," he grumbled, crossing his arms like a child, "to let her have _my _favourite cake."


End file.
